Testosterona
by pleasenoticemesempai
Summary: Ranma deja de ver a las chicas como un niño y las empieza a ver como un hombre. ¿Cómo afectará eso a su vida? ¿Y a su relación con Akane?
1. Capítulo I: Despertar

Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: DESPERTAR**

Ranma, caminando por una valla, como siempre, volvía de la escuela junto con Akane. Ambos en silencio. Ranma silbaba alegre con las manos en la nuca, mirando al cielo. Akane estaba irritada; esa misma tarde Ranma la había hecho esperar veinte minutos en la salida del colegio por una estúpida pelea con Kuno y al llegar no quiso ni probar las galletas que había cocinado para él.

-¿Puedes parar con eso? – Dijo Akane, molesta.

-¿Con el qué? – Contestó Ranma, volviendo a silbar.

-¡Para ya de silbar, es muy molesto! – Espetó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero si lo hago de maravilla! – Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Seguro que lo dices porque no quise probar tus galletas. Acéptalo, Akane, no sabes cocinar.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves, desagradecido! – Gritó, lanzándole un buzón, el objeto pesado más cercano que encontró.

Ranma lo esquivó fácilmente. –Apuntas igual que cocinas, pechos planos. – Dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¡RANMAAAA! – Akane golpeó la valla haciendo que Ranma se desequilibrara y cayera al río.

Ranma, convertido en chica, desde el río, vio como Akane giró la cabeza para mirar al frente y siguió caminando sin él. _¿Y ahora qué he hecho para que se ponga así? _Pensó, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Cologne estaba leyendo en un rincón del Nekohanten pergaminos antiguos en chino. De pronto una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a esbozar en su cara hasta convertirse en una de oreja a oreja.

-¡Shampoo, ven aquí, hay algo que quiero que veas! – Gritó, sin quitar los ojos del papel.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar en la casa de los Tendo. Akane y Ranma estaban sentados uno delante del otro. Akane iba soltando miradas asesinas al chico, que parecía no enterarse; estaba demasiado concentrado en su comida hasta que su padre, sentado a su lado, cuando él se distrajo un momento le robó el último trozo de carne de su plato.

-¡Oye viejo, devuélveme eso, que aún tengo hambre! –Gritó Ranma, lanzándose sobre su padre para intentar recuperarlo.

Genma lo apartó de una patada y dijo – Si fueras un auténtico maestro de las artes marciales no dejarías que te lo quitara tan fácilmente, aún te queda mucho por apr¡ARGH!… - Ranma lo lanzó al exterior, siguiéndolo de un salto.

Los Tendo, ya acostumbrado a ese espectáculo, continuaban comiendo tranquilamente, soltando alguna mirada de vez en cuando en dirección a la pareja que ya estaba peleando en el jardín. De repente, la pared de fuera del jardín se rompió, y por el agujero entró una joven en bicicleta.

-¡Aireeen, Shampoo hacerte comida para ti no pasar hambre! – Shampoo, sonriente le extendió a Ranma un bol de ramen.

Ranma lo tomó enseguida y empezó a comer allí mismo. Sonriente, dijo – Gracias Shampoo, por lo menos hay alguien que me prepara comida que sabe cocin¡AUCH! – Akane le lanzó su plato, que le dio en toda la cabeza. – ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Ranma se giró y vio que a Akane la rodeaba una intensa aura de combate que hizo que el chico se escondiera detrás de Shampoo.

Akane se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, pisando tan fuerte que hizo que la casa se tambaleara.

-¿Eso significa que airen ir a cita con Shampoo? – Preguntó, lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma. Ranma, incómodo intentó separarse de ese abrazo, pero la chica lo agarraba demasiado fuerte para poder soltarse.

- Bueno… yo… ehem… tengo que…

De repente un cubo de agua fría cayó del cielo, mojándolos a ambos. Ranma vio la ventana de la habitación de Akane cerrarse de golpe antes de darse cuenta que ya se había transformado en chica y que en sus brazos tenía nada menos que un gato.

-¡ARGGGHHHH! – Ranma gritó, corriendo dando vueltas por el jardín, sin poder despegarse del gato que, feliz, estaba agarrado a su espalda. -¡DÉJAMEEEEEEEE!

* * *

-Estúpido Ranma… - murmuró Akane, antes de tumbarse en su cama, un aire de tristeza ensombreciendo su cara. – Cuándo aprenderás…

Akane se durmió, aun oyendo los gritos de Ranma en el exterior, huyendo del gato que parecía no darle tregua.

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba completamente descansado, había dormido como los ángeles esa noche. Pronto se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, sentía un peso en el abdomen. Se levantó poco a poco, miró hacia abajo y… - ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

-Buenos días airen, Shampoo dormir muy bien esta noche. – Dijo la amazona, una sonrisa pícara esbozando su cara.

-¿DESDE CUAND… QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Gritó Ranma desconcertado, despertando toda la casa y de paso todo el vecindario.

-Ranma ser airen de Shampoo, ser normal que dormir juntos. – Respondió Shampoo, con un aire de desconcierto en su cara.

De repente Cologne entró por la ventana. –Veo que ya dormís juntos. ¿Qué os parece si celebramos la boda hoy mismo? – Al ver la cara de entre desconcierto y enfado de Ranma siguió –Vaya, parece que no salió del todo bien…

-Explícate, vieja, por qué tu nieta está en la cama del prometido de mi hija. –Dijo Soun, en su forma de cabeza gigante, desde la puerta, donde también estaban Nabiki y Kasumi, con los brazos cruzados. La única que no estaba era Akane.

-Ejem… no se si debería contarlo… pero supongo que no tengo alternativa... -dijo la anciana. "_No tengo alternativa si quiero que Shampoo y yo sigamos seando bienvenidas aquí"_ pensó. -Ayer descubrí una receta de ramen para ayudar que mi futuro nieto "revele sus verdaderos sentimientos" por Shampoo si era la primera persona que veía cuando se levantara, ya que parece que él solo es incapaz. Esta receta es el famoso _Ramen del Marido Testarudo_, pero parece que no funcionó… la única forma que se me ocurre para que no funcionara es que tuviera algo que impida que este surja efecto... cómo el Punto del Casto...

Ante esa afirmación Genma, en su forma de panda, empezó a sudar. Soun lo notó. – ¿Tienes algo que contar, querido Genma? – Genma sudaba todavía más.

Ranma parecía en un estado de _shock_, mirando a su padre.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" señaló en un cartel.

-Parece que alguien se va a quedar sin comida durante mucho tiempo… - Soltó Soun sin vacilar.

"Está bien, lo contaré" señaló con otro cartel, con cara de resignación. Nabiki le arrojó agua caliente encima, transformándolo de vuelta en humano. Todos se sentaron alrededor suyo.

-Cuando Ranma tenía seis años tuve miedo que cuando creciera eligiera el camino equivocado y dejara las artes marciales para perseguir a chicas, así que fuimos a ver a un monje que activó ese punto.

Al terminar esa frase la cara de Ranma lucía un rojo carmín intenso.

Su padre siguió –A partir de ese momento Ranma no ha mostrado ningún interés por las mujeres, por eso está al nivel que está hoy.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. –Soltó Nabiki, con una carcajada, que se contagió al resto de los presentes. –Es como un niño pequeño, aún cree que las chicas son repelentes.

Ranma seguía en _shock_. No se lo podía creer, él creía que su relación con las chicas era perfectamente normal, pero ahora parece que estaba equivocado. Aunque recordó que con Akane era diferente, a él realmente le gustaba, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

-Momento. –Espetó Shampoo de golpe, haciendo que la atención del os otros se centre en ella -Entonces si abuela liberar punto, Ranma querer casarse con Shampoo.

A Cologne se le iluminó el rostro, quizás su nieta tenía razón. Los otros se quedaron mirando a Shampoo, inseguros de lo que podría pasar. Nabiki era la única que mantenía una sonrisa, sin duda esa información le generarían muchos beneficios.

Ranma, por su parte, su rostro ya no se podía volver más rojo. Estaba pensando: _¿Y si es verdad que no siento atracción hacia las chicas por esa maldita marca? ¿Qué pasará si me la quitan? ¿Cambiará la forma que tengo de ver a las chicas? ¿Me cambiará?_

Cologne sin pedir permiso, ni dar tiempo a Ranma a reaccionar, lo tumbó al suelo de un golpe de bastón y le subió la camiseta de dormir. Mientras estaba inspeccionando su espalda observó un lunar sospechoso, al verlo de cerca observó que tenía forma de monje. Ranma intentó levantarse – ¡Oye, vieja, qué te crees que estás haciendo! - Exclamó, intentando levantarse. Cologne lo ignoró y, con fuerza, dio un golpe con la punta del bastón al lunar. Haciendo que Ranma cayera inconsciente.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os gusta la dirección que toma el fic? Por favor, si es así dejad en los comentarios vuestra impresión y si no decid qué os gustaría, a lo mejor me convencéis.

Es mi primer capítulo que he escrito de fanfiction, realmente sé que todavía me quedan muchas cosas para mejorar, pero hay que ir poco a poco. Tranquilos, a partir de ahora Akane ganará mucho más protagonismo.

Un saludo.


	2. Capítulo II: Algo más

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ALGO MÁS**

Nodoka, que esa mañana había salido a hacer la compra temprano, al llegar a casa se encontró a toda la familia y las dos amazonas, excepto Ranma y Akane, en el salón discutiendo vívidamente. Se oían gritos como "¡RANMA SER AIREN DE SHAMPOO!" y "¡RANMA SE VA A CASAR CON MI HIJA!".

Nodoka, al entrar al salón, vió que todo el mundo se quedó helado.

-¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí? –Preguntó, mientras se sentaba con los demás.

Genma, sudando del nerviosismo intentó escabullirse del lugar. Sin duda no quería hacerse el _seppuku_. Nodoka lo vió.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, querido? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a su marido, desenvainando su espada familiar.

Genma, muerto de miedo, no podía hacer más que balbucear. –Bueno… quería ir a… entrenar… a regar las petunias… ejem… eso… si…

-GENMA… -Respondió Nodoka amenazante, con la espada en mano, dirigiéndose poco a poco a su marido. Todos los demás miraban expectantes.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! –Gritó Genma, haciendo que Nodoka se encendiera más.

-¿Hacer qué? ¡No voy a volver a preguntar!

Genma, rápidamente y sin trabarse contó la historia. –CuandoRanmateníaseisaños…

* * *

Tras haberlo escuchado todo, Nodoka corrió subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma.

Genma la estaba siguiendo, gritando – ¡El chico es todo un hombre, no tienes que hacerle el seppuku! –Nodoka hacía oídos sordos.

Nodoka vió a Ranma, inconsciente, en el futon, con Akane sentada a su lado, que había dejado de leer para mirar atentamente a su "suegra".

-¡Mi hijo va a ser aún más varonil! –Exclamó Nodoka con una lagrimilla deslizándose por su mejilla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Ya era casi el mediodía. Akane aún estaba junto a Ranma, que lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a su prometida.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón! –Espetó Akane, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-B…buenos días… -Dijo Ranma, sentándose sobre su _futon_.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Akane.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, parece como si me hubiera atropellado un tren. –Dijo Ranma, con una mano en su cabeza, con expresión de dolor. -¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el chico. –Espera, creo que ya empiezo a recordar… –Continuó, volviendo a mirar a su prometida.

-Parece que a partir de ahora vas a ser mucho más pervertido que antes. –Dijo Akane, manteniendo su sonrisa. –Y mira que es difícil…

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso? –Exclamó Ranma.

-¡Sabes que es verdad! La semana pasada te sorprendí espiándome en el baño. –Respondió la chica, ruborizándose.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo iba a entrar a tomar un baño y cuando iba a entrar te encontré saliendo. Es tu culpa por no poner el cartel de "ocupado"… -Contestó Ranma, ruborizándose aún más.

-Es tu culpa por no ver que tenía la ropa fuera, baka. Si no fueras tan lento podrías haberte dado cuenta. –Dijo, aún un poco ruborizada y una mueca de enfado en su carita.

-¡Yo no soy lento! Además, quién podría estar interesado en espiar a una chica tan poco femenina cómo tú… -Exclamó, sin pensar.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –Gritó, levantando la mano para pegarlo, pero la volvió a bajar. Esta vez sus palabras dolieron de verdad.

Akane, a punto de llorar se volteó y se levantó. Quería irse corriendo de allí, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una mano la agarró por la muñeca para impedírselo.

-Akane, espera… lo siento… -Ranma, agarrándola por la muñeca, vio como la chica se volteó hacia él, con los ojos lagrimosos haciendo una mueca de enfado, tristeza y… algo más. Al verla de esa forma y notar el suave contacto con su piel Ranma notó un chispazo recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía tristeza por haberla herido y… algo más. Asustado por esas nuevas sensaciones se separó de Akane y pegó su espalda a la pared.

Akane se quedó un shock durante unos segundos. Las veces que Ranma se le había disculpado por algo que le había hecho se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Observó cómo Ranma se separaba de ella, con cara de desconcierto y miedo. ¿Acaso se debía a su reciente liberación? Al ser así: ¿Significa que le gusto? ¿O quizás todo lo contrario? Akane no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Caminó un par de pasos hacia el chico, que la miraba inseguro. –Ranma…

De repente, detrás suya oyó una voz de chica – ¡Ranma por fin despertarse!

Shampoo corrió hacia Ranma y lo abrazó. Akane, sorprendida y enfadada dudó si separarlos a golpes, pero aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar decidió no actuar, sino que se volteó y se fue, con sus pasos que hacían tambalearse la casa entera. -¡Estúpido Ranma!

Ranma por su parte, experimentaba un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones: la mirada de Akane, cómo se sintió tocarla, el cálido sentimiento que despertó en ese momento. Algo más… En ese momento además tenía a Shampoo encima, su cálido cuerpo rozando con el suyo, el contacto con su piel… Ranma sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Shampoo con una sonrisa inocente restregaba su cuerpo con el de Ranma, consciente de las nuevas sensaciones que le producía. La cara de Ranma lucía un rojo digno de un comunista. Ese sonrojo se extendía a sus orejas. Shampoo levantó la cabeza y con las manos en las mejillas de Ranma, le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Esa mirada duró unos segundos, Ranma estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

-Airen… -suspiró Shampoo, besando al chico en la mejilla y bajando dejando besos a su paso hasta su cuello. Sintiendo el aliento de Shampoo en su cuello hizo que la temperatura corporal de Ranma se elevara a la de un volcán en erupción, pero seguía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer nada. Su mente estaba dividida, una parte de él estaba pendiente de Shampoo, y lo bien que se sentía en ese momento, pero la otra parte daba vueltas en Ak… Un cubo de agua fría les cayó encima, activando sus respectivas transformaciones. Shampoo dedicó una mirada asesina a quién lanzó el cubo. Ranma seguía en su _shock_ ya habitual. Después se oyeron unos pasos que hacían que la casa se revolviera en sus cimientos.

Ranma levantó la mirada y no vió a nadie. Intrigado, pensando quién pudo ser, bajó la mirada y vió que tenía a un gato en el pecho con una mueca de enfado en la cara. – ¡ARGGGGGHHH!

Ranma, transformado en chica, saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo. Tenía que escaparse de aquella casa de locos. Tenía que estar solo para poder pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, todas esas nuevas sensaciones. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vió que el gato no lo estaba siguiendo. Aliviado, siguió su marcha de tejado en tejado a buscar un lugar en el que esté tranquilo.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? He decidido subir un poco la temperatura este capítulo, espero que hayáis quedado satisfechos por ahora.

Decidme también cómo preferís los capítulos, cortos pero más frecuentes o más largos, en ese caso creo que sería un capítulo por semana. No prometo que sea muy regular al subirlos, ya que estoy en la universidad y tengo vida social x)

Gracias por los comentarios, hacen que mis ganas de seguir escribiendo se multipliquen.

¡Salud!


	3. Capítulo III: Una carga

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA CARGA**

Akane estaba con su familia y Genma y Nodoka comiendo en el salón. Ranma no aparecía por ninguna parte y nadie parecía preocuparse por él. "_Estúpido Ranma, ¿Dónde te has metido? Él cuando hay comida siempre está presente…"_, pensó la chica.

Lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. La cara que el chico puso cuando sus pieles se tocaron. "_Parecía tan tierno y vulnerable… ojalá sea siempre así". _Con este pensamiento en la cara de Akane se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se ruborizó. "_Pero luego tuvo que aparecer Shampoo… esa amazona se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma, y el muy descarado no intentó pararla… a lo mejor Ranma quería que eso pasara… ¡Estúpido Ranma!"_

Akane se levantó de golpe, con el plato en sus manos y una mueca de enfado en su cara. Todas las miradas de los presentes se centraron en ella.

-¡Ya terminé!

* * *

Por fin, después de haberse reconvertido en hombre, Ranma encontró un lugar donde estaría tranquilo: debajo del puente. Ranma se tumbó en la hierba y con el sonido de el agua fluir empezó a reflexionar. "¿_Qué diantres me ha pasado antes? ¿Es cosa del punto del Casto? ¿Todos los chicos se sienten así cuando tienen chicas cerca?". _

Recordó que cuando despertó Akane estaba a su lado, parecía preocupada. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ranma tras ese pensamiento. Pero luego lo llamó pervertido, seguro que no iba con mala intención, pensó, lo dijo sonriendo, y él la hirió. Este pensamiento rondó por su cabecita durante un buen rato. _"Supongo que me tengo que disculpar…"_.

La mente de Ranma divagó un rato más hasta que, de golpe, en su cabeza acudieron las memorias del contacto que tuvo con las chicas esa mañana. La suave piel de Akane, el roce con el cuerpo de Shampoo, el aliento de la amazona en su nuca… el recuerdo era tan vívido que hizo que su temperatura corporal se volviera a elevar. _"¡Kuso! ¡Ya estamos otra vez! ¿¡Qué diantres es esta sensación!?". _

El pobre chico no podía dejar de pensar en eso, Shampoo al principio, pero luego su mente se desvió hacia Akane. _¿Cómo se sentiría que me hiciera lo mismo que Shampoo? ¿Cómo respondería yo?". _Tan solo había una forma de averiguarlo. La temperatura de su cuerpo subía progresivamente.

-Tengo que ir a verla… -murmuró, sonrojado.

Ranma, aún con el mismo calor, se dirigió corriendo al Dojo Tendo.

El chico corría por las calles hasta que la vieja del barrio le roció con agua fría, convirtiéndolo en chica. _"Increíble, siempre que paso por esta calle pasara lo mismo. O tengo un imán para el agua o la vieja es un ninja, ni siquiera sentí su presencia…", _pensó, ofuscado. También notó que las ganas de ir a casa se habían desvanecido. _"¿Tendrá algo que ver con que ahora soy una chica? Ya lo investigaré… Por ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre… voy a ir al Ucchan's, que está a la vuelta de la esquina."_

* * *

Ranma, con una sonrisa en la cara, entró en el restaurante de la amiga de su infancia.

-¡Buenos días Ucchan! ¿Me puedes preparar uno de marisco? –espetó Ranma con una sonrisa.

-¡Marchando, Ranchan! –Contestó Ukyo, también con una sonrisa. –Tienes agua caliente aquí detrás si quieres.

-¡Gracias! – dijo, echándose el agua encima.

Ranma se sentó en la barra, mientras contemplaba con deseo como se cocinaba su _okonomiyaki_. Era una porción generosa respecto a lo que ponía a los demás clientes, Ukyo era consciente de que el chico era un glotón y era generosa también con el marisco. Ranma se fijó en sus manos que, pequeñas pero curtidas, volteaban hábilmente la comida. Ranma subió la mirada disimuladamente para mirar a Ukyo. Llevaba su típico lazo y su ropa azul, un poco ajustado, hecho que resaltaba sus… _*glups*. _Ranma, otra vez sonrojado, desvió la mirada a la pared.

"_¿Me estaba mirando las tetas?"_ pensó Ukyo "_Ya era hora que se fijara…_". Suspiró y continuó cocinando con una sonrisita en la cara. "_Esto facilitará mucho las cosas_".

-Aquí tienes, Ranchan –Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. –Espero que te guste.

-G…gracias Ucchan – Respondió Ranma, aún sonrojado, y comenzó a comer.

Ukyo se sentó al lado de Ranma. Le sonreía mientras el chico comía. -¿Te gusta?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando Ranma terminó de comer, unos segundos después, Ukyo, puso una mano al muslo del chico y con una servilleta de papel en mano limpió los bordes de la boca del mismo.

-Tienes restos de comida aquí.

Ranma, al ver que la cara de Ukyo estaba a meros centímetros de la suya notó cómo su cara se ponía de un rojo carmín intenso.

-Uggh… yo… gracias… bueno… tengo que… irme… -balbuceó Ranma y segundos después salió corriendo por la puerta.

"_Lo he asustado_", pensó Ukyo "_que mono es cuando se pone nervioso_". Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. "_La próxima vez será_".

* * *

Ranma caminaba por una valla, manos en la nuca y mirada al cielo. Se dirigía a casa de los Tendo. "¿_Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Esto es una tortura…"_ pensó _"pero también estoy cansado de acobardarme. ¡Ranma Saotome no se asusta por nada!"._

El chico de la trenza entró en casa. Tenía que hablar con Akane de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Encontró a Kasumi en la cocina.

-Oye Kasumi, ¿Has visto a Akane?

-Está en su habitación, Ranma.

-Gracias, Kasumi. –Contestó, sonriendo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ranma espera! –Ranma se volteó y Kasumi siguió. –Sé que ahora tienes nuevas necesidades, pero tú y Akane aun no estáis casados, tenéis que esperar.

–Pero… yo no voy a… no es lo que tú crees… - Ranma se sonrojeó más que nunca, su cara a juego con su camisa.

* * *

Akane oyó a alguien llamar a su habitación. –Adelante.

Ranma abrió la puerta y miró a su prometida, que estaba tumbada en la cama. –Hola, Akane.

-Ah, eres tú… -Akane puso cara de desaprobación, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada de que Ranma se presentara.

-Oye… yo he venido a hablar de lo de esta mañana. –Dijo Ranma, sentándose en la cama.

-No hay mucho del que hablar, me llamaste poco femenina y después de lanzaste a los brazos de Shampoo, pedazo de baka. –Contestó Akane, desafiante.

-Oye, ya te pedí perdón por eso… Además, fue Shampoo que se lanzó a mis brazos… ¿Y por qué lo mencionas?, ¿acaso estás celosa? –espetó Ranma, sin pensar, como de costumbre, respondiendo al desafio de Akane y con una sonrisa empezándose a formar en su cara.

-¿Por qué iba a estar yo celosa por un pervertido como tú? –Respondió Akane, preparando su maza y desafiando a Ranma que siguiera con la mirada.

-Si no estuvieras celosa no lo hubieras mencionado, pechos planos. –Dijo Ranma, su sonrisa ya de oreja a oreja.

-¡RANMAAA! – gritó Akane, enviando al chico a través de la ventana de un golpe de maza. Ranma aterrizó en el estanque del jardín.

Ranma, desde el estanque, vió como Akane cerraba su ventana de golpe. _"Y ahora por qué se pone así si fui a disculparme". _El chico de la trenza se puso de pie para irse a dormir. "_Ya se le pasará"_.

* * *

Ranma empezó a soñar. En su sueño estaba tumbado en su futon, Akane estaba encima suyo, con una mano apoyada a cada lado de su cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, sus cuerpos rozándose. "_Ranma…_". Akane bajó la cabeza para besarlo y el chico cerró los ojos. Al ver que Akane no lo besaba Ranma abrió otra vez los ojos. _"¿Qué mierdas?". _El chico de la trenza se sentó y observó la habitación. Akane se había desvanecido.

Detrás suyo oyó a alguien corriendo hacia él. Se giró. "_Shampoo…_". La amazona, en lencería, se lanzó encima del chico, volviéndolo a tumbar sobre su futon y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras, poco a poco, ella iba subiendo la camiseta sin mangas del chico hasta quitársela. Ahora sus pechos rozaban con el torso del chico. Se separaron. Ranma vió que ahora, al lado de Shampoo estaba Ukyo, también en lencería. Ambas acariciaban el torso del chico, indefenso en su futon, bajando con sus manos, hasta que… _*plaf*._

Ranma se despertó de golpe. El panda que dormía a su lado le había dado un bofetón en la cara. Ranma se disponía a devolvérselo hasta que vió que este estaba durmiendo. _"¿¡Será posible!?_", pensó. Miró por la ventana y vió que ya empezaba a salir el Sol. Notó una presión en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Suspiró. "_Mejor me voy a tomar una ducha de agua fría_".

* * *

Unas horas después, Ranma se dirigió, junto con Akane, al colegio. Akane actuaba como si aún estuviera enfadada, pero incluso Ranma vió que no era así. El día transcurrió con normalidad, con la típica pelea con Kuno y Happosai, hasta la hora de comer.

Ranma, junto a sus amigos Daisuke y Hiroshi, estaba comiendo en el patio. Ukyo apareció y se unió al grupo.

-¡Hola chicos! –se sentó junto a Ranma. Sus muslos se tocaban. El sueño que tuvo esa noche volvió a la mente del chico.

-H…hola Ucchan – respondió Ranma.

-Ranchan, he traído sushi, ¿quieres un poco?

-De acuerdo… -Ukyo, con los palillos le dio un trozo de sushi a Ranma en la boca.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Ukyo, con una sonrisa.

-H…hai –respondió Ranma, inseguro. Hiroshi y Daisuke miraban expectantes, mirándose, entre ellos soltando risitas discretas. De repente una chica apareció.

-¡Ukyo, se nos ha quemado el pastel que hacíamos en el club de cocina y necesitamos una buena cocinera que nos ayude, ven, por favor! –soltó esa chica.

-De acuerdo. –Ukyo se levantó y besó a Ranma en la mejilla. –Nos vemos después, Ranchan.

-C…claro, Ucchan… -respondió Ranma. Ukyo se fue corriendo siguiendo la chica.

-¡Serás perro, Saotome! –soltó Hiroshi, entre risas.

-¡Qué oculto lo tenías! –espetó Daisuke. –Tranquilo, no se lo diremos a Akane.

-¡Eh, que no es lo que pensáis! –respondió Ranma. – ¡Ukyo es mi amiga!

-¿Si es tu amiga, por qué te pusiste tan nervioso? –espetó Hiroshi riéndose con Daisuke.

-Creía que Ranma Saotome no tenía miedo a nada. –Soltó Daisuke. -¿Pasó algo? Nunca te había visto así, Ranchan. –Daisuke imitó la voz de Ukyo cuando pronunció la última palabra.

-¡Oye, no todo el mundo es tan descarado como tú! –Respondió Ranma. – ¡Que el otro día te vi esconderte unas bragas de Nanako!

Daisuke se quedó mudo ante esa afirmación y Hiroshi soltó una carcajeada sonora.

-Ahora en serio, Saotome. –Continuó Hiroshi, haciento un esfuerzo para aguantarse las ganas de reír. -¿Ha pasado algo?

Ranma suspiró. –Es una larga historia... Cuando tenía seis años…

Cuando Ranma terminó la historia observó cómo sus amigos contenían las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

-Oíd, si se lo contáis a alguien, os arranco la cabeza. –Dijo Ranma, serio, pero al contrario de lo que predijo sus amigos soltaron las sonoras risas que estaban conteniendo.

-Espera un momento, Saotome. –Soltó Daisuke, ahora con un posado serio. –Eso significa que nunca has… ya sabes… vaciado el depósito… -Ranma puso cara de desconcierto, al contrario que Hiroshi, que la intensidad de sus carcajadas se había duplicado.

-Ya sabes… si nunca te has… si no le has dado a la zambomba… -continuó Daisuke.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Dijo Ranma, observando a Hiroshi, que parecía que le estuviera dando un ataque de cómo se reía.

Daisuke suspiró. Decidió ser directo. –Si nunca te has masturbado.

Ranma se quedó helado. –Mastur…bado… no…

-Pobre Saotome. -Respondió Daisuke –Te compadezco. Aunque es lógico si hasta ahora no tenías estas necesidades. Te regalo esto. Creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Daisuke, de mu mochila se sacó una especie de comic. Ranma lo ojeó. No era un cómic cualquiera, era un _doujinshi_. Ranma, sonrojeado, observó un par de escenas. Unos hombres con un pene del tamaño de un bate de béisbol tenían sexo bestial con mujeres con unos pechos más grandes que sus cabezas.

-Léelo en el baño, ya entenderás por qué. –Daisuke se levantó. –Volvamos a clase.

Los otros dos chicos le siguieron. Ranma, sonrojado, guardó su nueva adquisición en su mochila. Hiroshi iba soltando risitas como secuela de su reciente ataque de risa mientras caminaba a su lado.

* * *

**Notas del autor **

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ranma va avanzando poco a poco. Y ya veremos cómo acaba lo del doujin x)

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, hacen que mis ganas de escribir se multipliquen.


	4. Capítulo IV: Pillado

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: PILLADO**

Ranma iba, junto con Akane, de vuelta a casa. El chico de la trenza caminaba por la valla, como de costumbre. Su mente daba vueltas entre lo que le había sucedido esos días, Akane, Shampoo, y ahora, Ukyo. Recordó cuando fue a disculparse a Akane y acabó en el estanque, _"¡Kuso! Yo voy con la mejor intención y me trata así."_ pensó "_A esa mujer no hay quién la entienda_". También recordó lo bonita que se veía en ese pijama. Sonrió. Akane se fijó en él. El chico estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Akane, con una sonrisa iluminando su cara, pensó: _"Seguro que si alguien lo ataca ahora ni se entera", "voy a probarlo"._

Akane recogió una piedra del suelo y sin dudarlo se la lanzó. Ranma reaccionó a tiempo y de un salto se puso justo delante de la chica, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Te veías muy distraído.

-¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para lanzarme una piedra?

-La esquivaste, ¿No? – respondió Akane, sonriendo. –Además, por la cara que ponías seguro que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas.

Ranma se ruborizó y dio un paso atrás. –E… eso no es verdad, ¿Q… quién tendría esa clase de pensamientos con una chica como tú?

Akane también se ruborizó. -¿Quién dijo que esos pensamientos eran sobre mí? – La chica pensó: "¿_Realmente tiene esa clase de pensamientos sobre mí? Si siempre me está llamando pechos planos y poco femenina…"._

Ranma se quedó pálido. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. _"¡Kuso! ¿Dónde está el agua fría cuando la necesitas?_".

-Ehemm… yo no quise decir eso… de todos modos, ¿Quién tendría esa clase de pensamientos con una chica tan poco femenina como tú? –murmuró Ranma, con la tonalidad justa para que Akane lo oyera.

-¡Sí, claro! Ahora disimula. –Espetó Akane, volviendo a caminar, dejando al chico atrás, ella levemente sonrojada.

* * *

Unas horas después Ranma estaba entrenando en el jardín Tendo. No llevaba camiseta. Golpeaba repetidamente el espantapájaros. Akane desde el salón, estaba viendo la televisión, oyendo fuertes golpes en el exterior desvió la mirada hacia allí. Vió que Ranma estaba entrenando. Observó su tonificado cuerpo, tras tantos años de entrenamiento, sus abdominales bien definidos y duros como una roca. Se fijó en el sudor que bañaba su piel, cómo se contraían sus músculos después de cada movimiento. Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver ese espectáculo. Se quedó observando y fantaseando sobre esa situación hasta que el chico dejó de entrenar, recogió su toalla y se dirigió hasta ella.

-Voy a tomar un baño. –Dijo el chico, extrañado, mirando a su prometida.

-H… hai. –Balbuceó Akane. Acto seguido se volvió rápidamente para seguir viendo la televisión.

Ranma subió las escaleras, pasó por su habitación a recoger el "comic" de Daisuke. _"¿Por qué tengo que leerlo en el baño? Me dijo que ya lo entendería…_". El chico entró en el baño con el libro en mano. "_Primero voy a bañarme"._

* * *

El chico de la trenza, relajado, se levantó, recogió el comic y volvió a entrar en la bañera. Estaba justo delante de la puerta. Empezó a leer. A medida que iba avanzando en la lectura, notó que el calor al que ya estaba habituado volvía a su cuerpo progresivamente. Ese calor se desvió a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y Ranma…

* * *

Ranma, aliviado, se levantó, _"Pues me siento mucho mejor, tengo que darle las gracias a Daisuke"_. Salió de la bañera, escondió el libro en la parte exterior de la ventana, se disponía a salir y cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta esta se abrió. Akane estaba de pie delante suyo, completamente desnuda, no llevaba la toalla como otras ocasiones. Ambos se quedaron en shock durante un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Akane viera que… A Ranma casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando se acordó que aún tenía la sangre concentrada en un lugar inhóspito de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHH!, -gritó Akane. -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO! –Mientras que de un golpe de maza lo envió, rompiendo la ventana, varias manzanas lejos de su casa.

* * *

Ranma aterrizó en medio de la calle como dios lo trajo al mundo. Por suerte no había nadie cerca y había conseguido no soltar la toalla. Tapándose las vergüenzas con esta y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor. _"¡Menudo revés tiene! ¡Pensaba que no lo contaba!_". Cuando el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo en plena calle volvió a su consciencia pensó: _"¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo volver a casa de los Tendo, si voy no creo que llegase vivo a mañana_". Suspiró. _"¿Y si voy a casa de Ukyo? Mejor que no…_". Él mismo se sorprendió. "Qué _raro… Creo que esta misma mañana no hubiera dudado en ir. Creo que estoy superando esta situación_". Una sonrisa iluminó su cara, pero cambió por una mueca de resignación al pensar: "_Creo que me va a tocar hacer el indigente hoy… Espera… Puedo ir al hospital del doctor Tofu, creo que me dejará quedarme por hoy_".

Saltando de tejado en tejado, y asustando a un par de amas de casa tendiendo ropa al ver el chico al saltar por encima suya, enseguida se plantó ante el hospital y entró. El doctor Tofu estaba justo en la entrada. Puso cara de sorpresa al ver a Ranma solo con una toalla.

-No preguntes. ¿Tienes ropa por aquí?

-En el cajón ese de allí. –Respondió Tofu, con una sonrisa en la cara. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que tenía algo que ver con Akane. Se veía la marca de la maza a la legua en el costado del chico.

Cuando Ranma ya se había cambiado Tofu preguntó: -¿Qué ha pasado con Akane?

Ranma se quedó helado mirando al doctor. –He dicho sin preguntas… ¿Tienes algún sitio para que pueda dormir?

Tofu empezó a reír a carcajadas, consciente de lo que estaba pasando. –Claro, te prepararé una habitación.

-Gracias. –Respondió Ranma, sonrojado. "¿_Realmente soy tan fácil de leer?_", pensó.

* * *

Akane estaba mirando por la ventana, ya era medianoche y Ranma aún no se presentaba. _"¿Dónde estará?, no ha venido a cenar. En un par de días se ha saltado más comidas que en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí… Estúpido Ranma… Ya está volviendo a hacer que me preocupe por él_". La chica recordó lo que había sucedido esa tarde: "_El baka se queja que yo no pongo el cartel y él tampoco lo pone_". Suspiró. La imagen de Ranma en ese momento volvió a su cabeza, completamente desnudo y… Akane se volvió a sonrojar. Era la primera vez que veía a un chico así. No esperaba que la primera vez que viera a un chico así fuera en estas circunstancias. Aunque sí que esperaba que aquel chico fu… _"¡Estúpido Ranma!"._

La chica con el pelo azul se fue a dormir rememorando una y otra vez lo sucedido esa tarde.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Era bastante previsible lo del baño, incluso el título hace spoilers xD

Me ha quedado un capítulo bastante cortito, pero bueno, hoy he subido dos. También he decidido censurar el momento en solitario del baño por el bien de todos. Tranquilos, los lemon no los censuro.


	5. Capítulo V: Confianza

Me ha tomado menos de lo que esperaba volver a escribir. Espero que os guste.

Después de reflexionar bastante sobre la relación de nuestra pareja favorita he hecho algunos cambios significativos en capítulos anteriores en situaciones que creo que no proyecté bien. Os invito a volver a leerlo.

_(Como dicen algunos: rectificar es de sabios)_

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: CONFIANZA**

Nabiki, la mañana siguiente iba caminando por la calle, dirigiéndose al instituto Furinkan, pensando: "_Aún no se me ha ocurrido ninguna forma de sacar provecho de la situación de Ranma… Tiene que haber alguna manera… Supongo que me tengo que conformar con vender sus fotos a Kuno_". De repente oyó unos gritos viniendo de encima de los edificios de su lado, parecía la versión femenina de la risa de Santa Claus.

-¡JO, JO, JO, JO, JO!

Todas las miradas de la gente que paseaba por la calle se centraron en aquel torbellino de pétalos negros, del cual surgió una figura femenina que se plantó delante de Nabiki.

-¿Dónde está mi querido Ranma? ¡Ayer quise hacerle una visita nocturna y no lo encontré por ninguna parte! –Cuestionó Kodachi, su voz era una mezcla de enfado y desesperación. -¡Aunque vosotros intentéis separarnos nuestro amor infinito nos mantendrá unidos, no podéis esconderlo de mí!

A Nabiki se le iluminó la mirada, sin duda tenía delante una gran oportunidad para sacar tajada. –Ranma anoche no durmió en casa.

-¿Y dónde durmió entonces? –preguntó. –Espero por vuestro bien que no hayáis dejado a mi querido Ranma vagando por las calles.

-No sabemos dónde está. –Respondió Nabiki, sincera. Kodachi, con una mueca de desprecio y desespero se iba a marchar hasta que Nabiki continuó. –Aunque sí que tengo información sobre Ranma que podría interesarte.

Kodachi se volteó. -¿Qué clase de información?

-Algo que podría hacer que Ranma por fin revele sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Aunque claro, la información no es gratuita, tendría que cobrarte 15.000 yens por el favor.

-¿Algo que haga que Ranma-sama me diga que me ama? –Preguntó Kodachi, con lágrimas de felicidad en su cara, mientras sacaba su cartera. – ¡Por fin podremos ser felices para siempre, nuestro amor infinito quedará para la posteridad!

Nabiki recogió el dinero, también con una sonrisa. –Cuando Ranma tenía seis años…

Cuando Nabiki terminó, Kodachi mantenía una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Por eso mi querido Ranma parece tan tímido cuando estamos juntos! –soltó. -¡Ahora ya no habrá ninguna barrera que nos impida que manifestemos nuestro gran amor!

Kodachi se marchó, saltando de tejado en tejado a grito de: - Mi querido Ranma, ¿dónde estás? –Dejando una estela de pétalos negros a su paso.

* * *

Ranma iba corriendo dirección al instituto. Había olvidado ponerse el despertador y cuando se levantó faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. _"¡Maldita sea! Voy a llegar tarde. Estaba acostumbrado a que me despertaran Kasumi o Akane…_". Oyó una voz gritar.

-¡JO, JO, JO, JO, JO! –Ranma, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, duplicó la velocidad en que corría.

Con una habilidad increíble Kodachi se plantó ante Ranma, que tuvo que parar en seco su carrera para no chocar con la chica.

-Querido Ranma, te he traído un presente para celebrar nuestro amor. – Dijo Kodachi, extendiéndole un ramo de rosas negras al chico.

-Ya has usado demasiado ese truco Kodachi, no voy a volver a caer por ese somnífero. –Espetó Ranma. –Tengo prisa, estoy llegando tarde a clase.

Ranma se disponía a seguir su marcha al colegio cuando la chica le saltó encima, abrazándolo y a la vez lanzándolo al suelo, ella encima suyo. –Pero Ranma-sama, conozco tu secreto. No hay necesidad de esperar más para manifestar nuestro mutuo cariño. No hay necesidad de que vayas a ese colegio. Bailaremos al son del amor hasta saciarnos.

Ranma, notando que su cara se iba coloreando al notar el contacto con la chica, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada fugaz a su cuerpo. Llevaba ese conjunto tan ajustado… tan sugerente… "_Esto no está bien… un momento, ¿a qué secreto se refiere?"._ Ranma intentó levantarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica estaba bajando la cabeza para darle un beso. Ranma apartó la cabeza y ese beso aterrizó en su cuello, donde dejó una marca de pintalabios. El chico de la trenza se separó de Kodachi. "_Ya averiguaré a qué secreto se refiere, antes tengo que ir a clase ya si no quiero quedarme en el pasillo_". Ranma continuó su marcha hacia el instituto de Furinkan.

-¡Ranma-sama espera! –Gritó Kodachi al chico, que ya estaba girando a la manzana. –Maldita seas, Nabiki Tendo, me has estafado… -murmuró. –Aunque creo que ha vacilado un poco. Tarde o temprano caerá a mis brazos y seremos felices para siempre. ¡JO, JO, JO, JO, JO, JO!

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en su pupitre, la clase ya había empezado y el sitio de Ranma estaba vacío. "_Estúpido Ranma… espero que no te haya pasado nada…_". Akane suspiró. "_Supongo que anoche no volvió a casa por miedo a que me lo cargara a mazazos. Me he ganado que me tenga ese miedo a pulso. Además no fue culpa suya, es normal que a los chicos…_". Akane se ruborizó tras ese pensamiento.

En ese momento Ranma entró en la clase. La cara de Akane se iluminó con una tenue sonrisa al verlo.

-Siento llegar tarde señorita Hinako. –Dijo el chico de la trenza, frotándose la nuca con la mano y una expresión inocente en su cara.

-Señor Saotome, al pasillo. –Respondió Hinako, sin vacilar.

Akane se fijó que Ranma llevaba una ropa distinta a la habitual: una camisa amarilla con pajarita roja y unos pantalones bastante ajustados para ser de chico. "_Parece un niño mimado_" pensó Akane, sonriente, "_me pregunto dónde habrá dormido esta noche_". La chica siguió observándolo unos segundos más hasta que vió algo extraño en su cuello… una mancha roja… parece… ¿PINTALABIOS? A Akane se le cayó el mundo a sus pies. _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No puede ser… ¿ha estado con otra?_"

Akane se levantó de golpe y le lanzó su pupitre al chico, dándole de lleno en su cabeza. Todas las miradas de la clase se centraron en ella

-¿PERO QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES? –Gritó Akane, enojada.

-Señorita Tendo, al pasillo.

* * *

Ranma y Akane, de pie, con cubo en mano, mantenían un silencio sepulcral. El chico de la trenza, pensando que el ataque de su prometida se debía al momento del baño de anoche, rompió ese silencio.

-Oye Akane, siento lo que pasó anoche. Debí poner el cartel de…

Akane lo interrumpió, casi gritando, con lágrimas a punto de caer por sus ojos. Esa visión hizo que a Ranma se le rasgara el alma.

-¿Y a quién le importa lo de anoche? ¿Con quién te estás viendo? ¿Fuiste a casa de Ukyo, Kodachi? no… seguro que fuiste a casa de Shampoo… ¿Verdad? –Ranma vió como la primera lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su prometida. _"¿De verdad cree que yo haría algo así?"_.

-¡No me estoy viendo con nadie! Anoche fui a dormir al hospital del doctor Tofu. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así? Akane yo…

-¿Y entonces por qué tienes una mancha de pintalabios en el cuello? ¿Cómo puedes mentirme a la cara?

"_¿Una mancha de pintalabios en el cuello?, debe ser de cuando…". _

–Fue Kodachi, cuando venía se me lanzó encima, me intentó dar un beso, me aparté y me dio en el cuello. Tienes que creerme. –Ranma dejó caer sus cubos al suelo y se acercó unos pasos a Akane, mirándola a los ojos. El chico notaba que sus propios ojos empezaban a humedecerse al ver a su prometida tan herida por ese malentendido. Paró en seco al ver que la chica retrocedía unos pasos, extendió la mano para tocarla, pero la volvió a bajarla, resignado. –Tienes que creerme… por favor…

En ese momento una fotografía entró por la ventana, y cayendo poco a poco aterrizó entre los dos. Ambos se quedaron mirando esa fotografía. En ella se veía a Ranma tumbado en el suelo, en plena calle, haciendo una postura extraña con la cabeza, como si intentara apartarse de algo. Encima suyo estaba Kodachi, intentando besarlo, su cabeza a meros centímetros del cuello del chico. _"¿Cómo puede haber llegado esta fotografía aquí? Sólo se me ocurre una persona que puede haberla traído…_". Ranma vió como a su prometida se le volvía a iluminar la mirada. "_Gracias Sasuke…_".

Ambos avanzaron unos pasos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Los brazos de Akane rodeaban la cintura de Ranma, ella hundía su cabeza en el pecho del chico, aliviada.

-Akane…

Akane levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su prometido a los ojos.

-¿Me perdonas? –Preguntó Ranma, con cara de arrepentimiento y lo que parecía ser el inicio de una sonrisa.

-No hay nada por lo que perdonarte, baka. –Respondió Akane, sonriendo y luego volviendo a apoyar su cabeza al pecho del chico. Ambos cerraron los ojos y desearon que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Ranma lentamente abrió los ojos al oír unos extraños ruidos a su lado. Se quedó helado cuando vió que toda la clase los estaba observando a través de la ventana. Akane lo notó, abrió los ojos y tuvo una reacción similar.

-¡SAOTOME, QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! –La voz de Kuno acercándose corriendo por el pasillo produjo en escalofrío al chico de la trenza. -¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI AMADA AKANE!

Ranma se separó de Akane y se preparó para luchar cuando por la ventana oyó: -¡Ranma transfórmate en chica y pruébate este sostén que me acabo de encontrar, te lo ordena tu maestro!

"_¿Por qué no puedo tener un respiro?_".

* * *

El chico de la trenza estaba en el vestuario de chicos, sólo, los demás ya habían salido hacia la clase de educación física.

-Sasuke, ya puedes salir.

Ranma vió como una baldosa del suelo se movió y un hombrecillo surgió del agujero de debajo de esta.

-¿C…cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí? –Preguntó el ninja.

-Me imagino que Kodachi te ha dicho que me sigas. –Sasuke se quedó helado, había dado en el clavo.

-LosientomuchoseñorRanmanovolveráaocurrir... –Soltó el ninja, sin respirar.

-Ya está bien, Sasuke. –Interrumpió Ranma. –Gracias por lo de antes.

-¿Y c…cómo ha sabido que fui yo? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Eres el único que tomaría una fotografía de ese momento. –Exclamó Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? ¿No es una traición a tu ama?

-La señorita Tendo y usted hacen buena pareja… pero por favor ¡no se lo diga a mi ama!

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, no voy a contarle nada. –Ranma se levantó, le dio una palmada a la espalda del ninja y se dirigió a la puerta. –Gracias de nuevo, te debo una.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de simpatía. "_Ojalá en casa sean también así de buena gente…_", pensó el ninja, en un suspiro.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban entrando a su casa esa tarde después de la escuela cuando sus padres les sorprendieron en la puerta, con botellas de sake en mano. Dentro de casa había decoración de fiesta.

-¡Aquí está nuestra pareja favorita! –Soltó Soun.

-¡Parecéis muy unidos! –dijo Genma. Detrás de ellos Kasumi se esforzaba para mantener una sonrisa, parecía que ella era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Q…qué significa esto? –Preguntó Akane, insegura de qué reacción debería tener.

-¡Es vuestro día de suerte! Hemos oído que vuestra relación ha avanzado significativamente así que os hemos preparado una boda improvisada para unir las escuelas. –Respondió Soun, alegre.

-¿QUE VOSOTROS QUÉ? –preguntaron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

-¿Quién os ha dicho eso? –Preguntó Ranma amenazante. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y vio a Nabiki guardándose unos billetes a su cartera. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Nabiki encogió sus hombros.

-Los negocios son los negocios. –Dijo la hermana mediana. "_Nos ha visto cuando estábamos_…" pensó Ranma, sonrojado.

-Nosotros no vamos a casarnos. –Declaró el chico de la trenza. –Además… quién… quería… casarseconunachicatanpocofemeninacomoella.

-¡RANMAAA! –Akane, enojada, envió al chico a sobrevolar Nerima con su maza aparecida de la nada. Luego subió las escaleras, haciendo que la casa tiemble con sus pisadas.

Kasumi suspiró. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que eso acabaría de esa forma.

* * *

Akane estaba en su habitación, intentando dormir, pero un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del salón se lo impedía. Al parecer su padre y Genma seguían con la fiesta que habían iniciado ya hacía unas horas. "_Voy a tomar el aire_", pensó mientras se levantaba, "_en el tejado seguro que estaré bien, allí va Ranma cuando quiere estar tranquilo_". Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su ventana y escaló hacia el tejado.

La chica caminó un par de pasos hasta que vió una figura tumbada delante suya, mirando las estrellas.

-¿Ranma?

El chico de la trenza levantó la mirada. Al ver a Akane lo sucedido aquella tarde volvió a su cabeza. "¿_Sigue enfadada porque le llamé poco femenina?_" se preguntó.

-Emm... ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó el chico, inseguro.

-Claro que no, baka. –Dijo Akane, sonriendo. La chica vió como Ranma le devolvía la sonrisa y ella se sentó a medio metro a su lado.

-Parece que nuestros padres se lo están pasando bien… -afirmó el chico de la trenza. Mirando las estrellas.

-Y que lo digas… desde el día que me besaste estando en el Neko-Ken que no los veo igual. –Dijo Akane sin pensar. Ambos se sonrojaron tras esas palabras. –Bueno, no es que… yo… -Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su prometida ponerse tan nerviosa.

-Siento por lo que te he hecho pasar estos días. –soltó Ranma, mirando a Akane a los ojos. –Ya sabes, el Punto del Casto, Shampoo, Kodachi, llamarte esas cosas, _el momento del baño_… -Este último lo murmuró.

Akane se perdió en los ojos azules del chico. "¿_Desde cuándo es tan atento?"_ pensó. –No tienes que pedir disculpas, baka, nada fue culpa tuya.

Ambos siguieron un buen rato tumbados en el tejado, mirando las estrellas, absueltos en sus pensamientos, uno al lado del otro. No se dieron cuenta que en un árbol cercano, una figura femenina estaba observándolos atentamente, con una mueca de enfado. "_Airen no querer estar con chica violenta, airen querer estar con Shampoo. Mañana Shampoo hacerle visita para que airen no tener dudas que Shampoo ser mejor esposa"_.

Cuando la pareja se fue a dormir Akane antes pasó por el baño. Estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando en la ventana vió un objeto extraño. _"¿Qué es esto?_", pensó. Extendió una mano y agarró ese objeto. Era un libro, concretamente un comic. Akane, curiosa empezó a hojearlo. Al ver las primeras imágenes su cara se ruborizó notablemente. _"¿Q…qué es esto? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿A quién pertenece?_" sin duda sólo se le ocurría un nombre _"¿Es de Ranma?_". Akane terminó de cepillarse los dientes rápidamente y se llevó el comic corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Vuelvo de mi pequeña pausa, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. :D

Por favor decidme qué os ha parecido este capítulo y la adaptación de los anteriores. Creo que he mejorado el enfoque que tenía de Ranma. Esperaré vuestras reviews xP


	6. Capítulo VI: Calor

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: CALOR**

El Sol abrasaba Nerima. Ranma, junto con sus amigos Daisuke e Hiroshi, paseaba por la ciudad.

-¡QUÉ CALOOOR! –Exclamó Daisuke.

-Y que lo digas… necesito beber algo frío… -Respondió Hiroshi.

-Eso parece un bar… vamos a entrar.

Los tres chicos entraron en el bar y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron sus refrescos y entablaron una larga conversación. Hablaron del colegio, el partido del _Cerezo Osaka_ de ayer, la pelea de Ranma contra Kuno de esta mañana, etc. Pero pasado un rato, la conversación cambió de rumbo.

-Oye Ranma, ¿has leído el comic que te di? –Preguntó Daisuke, curioso.

-S…si.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Y qué tal fue?

-B…bastante bien. –Respondió Ranma, encogido en su asiento.

-¿Eso significa que tu ya has…? –El chico de la trenza asintió tras la pregunta de Daisuke.

-Me alegro, debió de ser increíble para ti después de tanto tiempo sin… ya sabes… acabas de descubrir un mundo nuevo, muchacho. –Al ver a Ranma encogido en su asiento Daisuke continuó. –No tienes que tener vergüenza, estamos entre amigos.

Esa afirmación hizo que Ranma realmente se sintiera más cómodo.

-Saotome si quieres que te deje más libros de esos tengo bastantes en casa, pídemelos cuando quieras. –Dijo Daisuke.

-Gracias… supongo... –Respondió el chico de la trenza.

-Oye Saotome, ahora que tienes estas necesidades y tantas prometidas… ¿vas a aprovechar la situación? –Preguntó Hiroshi, indiscreto.

-¿Aprovechar la situación…? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Eres un suertudo Saotome! ¡Daría mi brazo izquierdo para tener las mismas prometidas que tú! –Exclamó Daisuke, sonriendo con Hiroshi.

-Ya sabes, Saotome, no me digas que no te has fijado en Ukyo, como le quedaba el conjunto de educación física esta mañana, como se te insinuaba el otro día...

-Ella es…

-También está Kodachi, casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando pasó corriendo por delante de mí esta semana, ¡Madre mía que ropa más provocativa que lleva!

-Kodachi no…

-Y también está esa de China, la peliazul. Esa no la hemos visto mucho pero también tiene tela. Ojalá la hubiera vencido yo en un duelo.

-Ya vale.

-Ah, y no nos olvidemos de Akane. Tiene mal genio pero lo compensa con su cuerpo, ya me gustaría a mí poder…

-¡OYE! ¡NO TE PASES! –Gritó Ranma, haciendo que la atención de todo el bar se centrara en él. La cara de Ranma sostenía una mueca de enfado y un leve sonrojo.

Daisuke e Hiroshi se quedaron helados en su sitio. Sin duda no querían enfadar a alguien que de una patada los pudiera enviar a China. Daisuke cambió de tema de conversación y siguieron allí un rato, hasta que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

La familia Tendo acababa de comer, el Sol aún brillaba en el cielo y Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en las piedras del estanque del jardín.

-Qué calor tengo… -Suspiró Akane.

Ranma, sonriente, puso una mano en el estanque y salpicó a Akane.

-¿A qué ha venido esto? –Exclamó Akane, casi gritando.

-¿No has dicho que tienes calor? –Respondió Ranma alegremente. Akane intentaba hacer una mueca de enfado pero al ver al chico tan contento no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ahora verás! –Gritó Akane, salpicando con aún más agua. Ranma lo esquivó de un salto y se plantó unos metros más lejos.

-Eres demasiado lenta. –Afirmó el chico, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ven aquí! –Akane persiguió a Ranma por todo el jardín con un cubo de agua en la mano hasta que el chico entró en la casa. Akane lo perdió de vista. La chica estuvo buscándole un rato hasta que resignada, volvió a salir al jardín. Justo cuando salía por la puerta alguien vació un cubo de agua fría encima suya, dejándola completamente empapada. Akane abrió los ojos y vió a Ranma en frente suya sonriendo de oreja a oreja y un cubo vacío en su mano.

-Como ya he dicho, eres muy lenta. –Afirmó el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te gusta verme toda mojada? –Exclamó Akane, con una mueca de enfado y luego de sorpresa al ver a su prometido dar un paso atrás, sonrojado. _"¿Y ahora por qué se pone así? ¿He dicho algo?_", pensó.

En el comedor de los Tendo, a Soun se le cayó la taza de té de las manos y junto con Genma, se quedaron mirando esa escena incrédulos por lo que Akane acababa de decir. Kasumi, a su lado, se tapó la boca con la mano. Desde la cocina se oyó un grito de -¡QUÉ VARONIL QUE ES MI HIJO!

-Oye… yo… no… -Balbuceó Ranma, sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír.

Akane decidió aprovechar el momento de confusión para lanzar a Ranma al estanque agarrándolo por la camisa. –Una apertura.

Una pelirroja salió del agua del estanque.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Exclamó Ranma, empapado.

-Eres demasiado lento. –Respondió Akane, sacándole la lengua.

Ranma se levantó de golpe y agarrando el cubo y llenándolo de agua corrió en dirección a Akane.

-¡Te vas a enterar! –La chica de la trenza persiguió a Akane hasta el dojo.

Ambos entraron y cuando Ranma estaba a punto de lanzarle el agua detrás de él se oyó a la pared rompiéndose -¡NIHAO AIREN! –Ese ruido hizo que Akane se frenara de golpe y se volteara. Ranma no vio que a Akane pararse y ambos chocaron, cayendo uno encima del otro. En el suelo sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro, sus bocas a meros centímetros, podían sentir al otro respirar. Sus ojos se conectaron, sus cuerpos, inmóviles, estaban inseguros de cómo actuar. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-¡AAHHHHHHH! –Gritó la amazona. -¡Chica violenta dejar airen en paz! ¡Airen ser de Shampoo! –Shampoo lanzó un ataque con sus _shúi_ al sitio donde estaba la pareja, haciendo que se tuvieran que separar rápidamente y dejando un agujero en el suelo. -¡Ahora Shampoo entender todo! ¡A chica violenta gustar mujeres!

-¡Eso no es verdad! -Respondió Akane, enfadada y un poco sonrojada, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Shampoo liberar a airen de chica violenta para que nosotros ser felices! – Exclamó la amazona, mientras lanzaba de nuevo un ataque contra Akane.

Akane esquivó ese ataque y lanzó una patada a la amazona, que logró bloquear. Del impulso de ese ataque ambas quedaron separadas unos metros.

-¡Ya está bien! –Dijo el chico. Poniéndose en el medio de la pelea.

Tras esa afirmación Shampoo se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma sonriendo.

-¡Airen no necesita preocuparse por Shampoo! ¡Shampoo poder con chica violenta!

Después de oír las palabras de la amazona Akane conjuró su maza y de un golpe envió a Shampoo sobrevolar Nerima haciendo un agujero en el tejado. Ranma, al que Shampoo estaba agarrando también voló, pero Shampoo lo dejó antes de atravesar el techo, haciendo que este cayera unos metros de distancia de Akane.

-Menuda fuerza tienes. Si no hubieras hecho eso creo que no me hubiera podido despegar de ella. –Afirmó el chico.

-¿Y eso te encantaría no? –Dijo Akane, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

*PAM* Akane dio un portazo al salir del dojo, aún un poco sonrojada. Después de lo sucedido esa tarde la chica se marchó a su habitación a _leer_ su nueva adquisición.

* * *

En el otro lado de Tokio aterrizó una muchacha peliazul en medio de la calle, dejando un cráter donde cayó. Todas las miradas de la gente se centraron en ella. Poco a poco Shampoo se levantó. _"¡Maldita chica violenta! ¡Después arrepentirse de lo que hacer a Shampoo! ¡No dar tiempo a dar 'regalo' a airen!_".

* * *

Era de noche. La luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo. Ranma decidió ir al tejado a observar las estrellas antes de irse a dormir. Cuando subió vio que Akane ya estaba allí.

-Hola. –Dijo a la chica. Akane, sorprendida, se giró, pero se volvió a relajar cuando le reconoció.

-Hola. –Respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Te importa que me siente?

-No. –Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane, mirando las estrellas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Ranma lo rompió.

-¿Cómo lo haces para tener siempre una maza en la mano? Ha sido bastante impresionante lo de antes.

-No lo sé, cuando estoy enfadada simplemente aparece. (*)

-Pues tuviste que enfadarte mucho porque le metiste un buen viaje. –Afirmó Ranma, riendo entre dientes.

-Fue culpa tuya, si no te me hubieras lanzado encima nada habría pasado.

-¡Oye! ¡No fue culpa mía! Fuiste tú la que se paró en seco.

Akane suspiró. –No sé cómo te lo haces pero siempre terminas así cuando hay chicas cerca. Sobre todo con Shampoo.

-¡Es ella que se me pega y luego no hay manera de que se suelte!

-Claro y tú encantado, ¿no? Nunca he visto que te esforzaras mucho para separarte.

-¡Porque es imposible separarnos sin hacerle daño! ¡Y sabes que yo no hago daño a las chicas!

-¡Eres todo un caballero! –Respondió Akane, riendo sarcásticamente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora verás!

Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, sus brazos rodeándola. Akane se quedó helada de la acción del chico, incluso Ranma se sorprendió a sí mismo. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-V…vamos intenta soltarte. –Dijo Ranma, inseguro.

Akane se intentó separar moviéndose para los lados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ranma junto al suyo. Ranma también sentía el calor de la chica, su embriagante fragancia, el roce de su pelo con su piel, poco a poco se sentía más cómodo en esa situación.

-¿No puedes? ¿O acaso no quieres? –Preguntó el chico desafiándola, sonriendo.

Akane respondió a su desafío y empezó a moverse más bruscamente, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos hasta que consiguió soltarse.

-¡Lo conseguí, baka! –Exclamó la chica riendo burlescamente.

-¡Claro así cualquiera puede! –Dijo el chico levantando su camisa para enseñarle a su prometida una marca de un golpe que le había dado al moverse. -¡Me has dado un codazo! Por eso yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¡Pobrecillo…! – Espetó Akane irónicamente, sonriendo.

Ranma se tumbó en el tejado, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Akane se tumbo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. La pareja estuvo contemplando las estrellas un buen rato más hasta que cada uno se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Como siempre gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews, os lo agradezco mucho porque al leer esos mensajes de apoyo me dan muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo: largo, corto, aburrido, gracioso, moñas…?

De momento estoy escribiendo a un ritmo muy elevado. Seguramente sea el hype inicial y con el tiempo baje el ritmo, pero nunca se sabe. Quizás bajar el ritmo también sería positivo sino mis notas en la universidad se resentirían xd

Respecto a la maza de Akane, este un tema bastante recurrido en los fanfics (lo digo para los que no leéis muchos); igual que en la serie a Akane le aparece una en la mano siempre que se enfada.

Por cierto, Cerezo Osaka es un club de fútbol de verdad, Forlán, el uruguayo, juega allí.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
